Guide: Confront
A Guide to Confront by Evagal 1.What is confront? Confront is a battle mode in which 4 officers compete against 4 other officers for 10 kills. The first team to reach 10 kills will be declared the winner. Generally,if time runs out,the team with the most kills will be declaring the winner. Be sure to check that the judgement of the match is Commander KOs! It is recommended off the bat that if you plan on playing Confront(or honestly DWO in generally) that you BUY A CONTROLLER. Aiming will be a LOT easier with an analog stick. 2.Weapon Selection Weapons determine a majority of your character when in combat. You may be surprised to see that your favorite Warrior's weapon doesn't work well with confront. However, this is not uncommon and should not be frowned upon. Confront is a mode on all its own and getting the correct weapon to work for you is the most important factor in this case. 2A.What weapon is right for me? There are a TON of weapons in this game. Picking one can seem very daunting at first. Luckily, in the courtyard there is a Proctor who will offer "weapon testing." In this quest,you may choose(but not keep) any weapon you'd like and try it out for the quest(kill 800 enemies). This is the most reasonable way to learn the weapons on your own time. Be sure to study each weapon carefully. What are its strengths? What are its weaknesses? How is the weapon flasked? Does the weapon rely on an element? Do you find the Advanced useful? Finally,pick a weapon that you actually enjoy using. The game will become incredibly unfun if you're forcing yourself to use something you don't want to just to get a win. 2B.Practice,practice... Practice does actually make perfect in DWO. Learning each weapon is the most important tool if you want to play confront. Knowing what each weapon is capable of, all of its combos and charges, the musou,ect is all a huge key. Once you learn each individual weapon's strength and weaknesses, you'll be able to counter them on the battlefield a lot easier. Make friends and participate in mock battles to try out combos and see how they come into play. 3.Flasking Flasking is the act of killing enemy troops and obtaining the flasks. Flasks will improve your character based on how your weapon is tempered,along with getting your way to your advanced. The order you flask in is incredibly important. A large factor in becoming better in confront is to change your flask order based on what you've observed in the battle field as time goes by. Are you getting ganked? If so,flask for defense. Are you near a teammate who is getting ganked? Flask for attack and go help him. These are of course only examples,as situations will vary. However, try not to flask the same order every battle. Believe in adaptation. 3A. Flask Theiving/Denial Flask Denial is the process in which an enemy runs to your position to take your flasks as you kill troops. Often they will not attack you directly,but instead will use abilities that knock you down(In example, air normal attack) in order to steal flasks while you're on your butt. If this is happening to you, I highly recommend you identify it immediately and retreat to a safer area. Often deniers will not chase to far. If they continue to chase, run into a base you control. This will give you an elemental and healing advantage,and remember that because he took the time to try to deny you,he isn't flasked either. Turn fights into your advantage. 4.Elements There are 5 elements in the game that can be added to your weapon by either taking and orb to battle or by forging an orb to your weapon via the forge with crafting. Each element is different and listed below are the effects and how to identify them. 4A.Ice Ice activation(also known as proccing) will freeze you for about 2 seconds. During this time you cannot preform any actions. It is possible to be chain frozen by getting hit by another proc as the current ice falls off. You'll have about 0.5s-1s to react by jumping or musouing to avoid the second ice proc. If you are hit by a juggling musou while frozen,when ice wears off you will be immediately lifted into the air to be juggled for the rest of the musou. Ice is preferred on weapons that have large area attacks.An enemy using ice will have his/her bracers glow blue. 4B.Vorpal Vorpal activation(also known as proccing) will cause attacks to ignore defense, causing "true damage". True damage is another term for damage that cannot be mitigated by any means. Vorpal is preferred on weapons with the phoenix advanced(Iron sword and Tyrant sword). An enemy using Vorpal will have his/her bracers glow purple. 4C.Fire Fire activation(also known as proccing) will cause attacks to apply additional damage to the target.This damage will stay in effect as long as the enemy is airborne,being juggled. Fire will act a small form of DoT(damage over time) and is not mitigated by Defense rating. True musous automatically apply fire to each weapon swing. Fire is preferred on weapons with high juggling capabilities,however,it is not often seen in confront. An enemy using fire will have his/her bracers glow red. 4D.Lightning Lightning activation (also known as procccing) will cause attacks to stun the enemy. When you are stunned,your character looks down and you have stars above your head. You can recover from stun early by repeatedly pushing buttons. You cannot musou once you are stunned. It should be noted, once an enemy is stunned,the next attack to hit them will cause them to go airborne,being juggled. Lightning is preferred on weapons with high damage motions,such as Hand Axe or Twin Fans. An enemy using lightning will have his/her bracers glow yellow. 4E.Wind Wind activation (also known as proccing) will cause attacks to apply a snare(movement impairing effect) on to the target. For the duration,the target will move incredibly slow and will be unable to jump. The target will move so slow that it will be possible to walk up to them and begin a combo,locking them in it. (This may be not possible if a player is lagging bad enough to teleport). Wind is preferred on weapons that have ranged attacks or harassing abilities, such as Iron Claws and Twin Rods. An enemy using wind will have his/her bracers glow green. 5.The enemy Sooner or later you're going to bump into the enemy on the battlefield, identified by their name on the game screen or their number on the mini map. Will you be prepared? 5A.Identifying your target As stated above,you can identify your enemy by their number on the mini map. But it goes further than this. When you first bump into an enemy,don't blindly attack. Observe first. See what weapon he is using, and weither or not he has an orb equipped. Is his musou bar full? Once you've made a good observation, you can then judge his threat level. Is he a musou spammer? If so, alert this information to your team! Observe and relay! 5B.Getting Rushed "Rushed" is the act of an enemy attacking you within seconds of the match starting. Most people with very fast,high damaging weapons will do this. If you're getting rushed, you have to make a decision. Can you counter this player? Observe their equipment and their actions. This comes with learning your own weapon. It is a team game after all, if you're getting rushed then ask for backup. Asking for backup or running elsewhere to flask can change the game completely at the start. A great tactic for countering rushers is to flask your attack up first,and not blow your musou. Then let then wail on you until you're in the red. Wail on them, then pop true musou. This is a surefire way to kill any defenseless player, which rushers wont flask for. 5C.Babysitting. Babysitting is the act of having a player with a ranged oriented/disruptive weapon follow around another player who is using a high damage weapon. The ranged oriented user is referred to as the babysitter,because they will not engage directly. Instead they will only disrupt/save their teammate, or attempt to control you using ice or wind. Babysitters can be easily identified by their weapons: Strategist Fan, Cursed Deck, Iron Claws, Twin Rods. Its not uncommon to see an ice spammer following around a twin fan user. In this combo,you will be frozen,and then wailed on by the twin fan user. Babysitters often have their weapons tempered for high defense, making it pointless to target them. The only good counter for a babysitter is avoiding them completely. Focus other targets that they aren't babysitting. Or have a babysitter on your team disrupt them. Its tough to fight against,but don't get discouraged. Find a new target! 5D. Premades-Recognizing them in the lobby. A premade is an organized group of players that do a battle together. These are most easily seen by the p in the corner of their portrait in the lobby. Recently players do not form a party and simply join one after another, making it seem like they aren't a premade. If players suddenly join quickly and are within a few ranks of each other..then you've probably got yourself a premade. Premades are generally a large waste of time because they will be organized(often on voice chat) and your team will not. Therefore,you will probably be crushed by them. They usually consist of one babysitter and 2-3 musou spammers. 6.Latency High latency is the term used for player with high input delay,also known as lagging. These players will seemingly teleport,and sometimes freeze. It is extremely important to note that Dynasty Warriors Online does not feature a system to compensate for laggers. Because of this,you have to be very precise with your attacks and may end up having to "lead" with them. (Lead refers to attacking where you think the enemy will BE,not where the enemy currently IS). This is also why most dash attacks will not work even if both players have a good connection. Your currenty latency can be seem by the spinning ring in the lower right corner. Blue is low, yellow is medium, red is high. (You want blue or yellow) 6A.Dealing with lagging players The first thing you'll want to do is actually identify the player is lagging. Common symptoms include teleporting around the battlefield, and freezing mid combo.(The freeze is very litteral. If they are using an air attack,they will just stop and sit in mid air,as if time stopped). It will be a judgement call on if you are willing to deal with them. Often laggy players will simply get discconected(refer to the 13.Discconnected! part of this guide for more information). So more often than not, its worth letting them just get disconnected. Dealing with teleporters can be frustrating. If the player does not get disconnected but still has frantic teleporting...its important to take note of this: When they are lagging,they THINK they are hitting you. On their screen,they are,because its delayed. Take advantage of this with quick hit and run tactics. They will never be able to hit you(you should be able to block everything as they will freeze mid combo) and eventually get killed off. Laggers are rarely ever worth the effort you'll have to put into killing them because despite lagging they will still often run. And if they run,they teleport, making it incredibly hard to catch them or snipe them out of ranged attacks. Ice and wind will help a ton with laggy players. 6B.Latency Deadlocking Latency deadlocking refers to a moment in battle where both players are mashing Normal Attack (default: J). This will result in both players swinging,taking each others hit,and then flinching. I've seen players do this for an entire 10 seconds,and that is not reccomended. Because of the lack of lag compensation,you will still always be hit ireguardless of your weapon's speed and your latency. So once you've both hit and flinched,its time to really counter attack instead of deadlocking yourself. Instead of hitting normal attack, use an elemental block, air attack, air charge,or simply run. Using an elemental block will repel(or freeze if you have ice) the attack. Air attack will knock him down(you will be knocked down too,probably,from his swing),however this will give you time to gain distance. An air charge will most likely disrupt him(depends on the weapon). Running will get you distance and prevent you from being locked. The most important rule to remember is to NEVER SPAM NORMAL ATTACK AND DEADLOCK. You want to counter. Spamming normal attack and getting deadlocked is extremely dangerous if his allies are around. You can easily get locked down into a long combo or even double musou. 7.The Musou Bar. The musou bar is located under your health bar and can be filled by dealing damage and taking damage. Once full it will flash and allow you to preform a musou attack. 7A.General Overview A Musou can be thought of like a Trinket if you've played WoW's arena. It can get you out of a bad situation as long as you aren't frozen,stunned,or airborne. If you're being locked into a combo,you can musou as a counter attack. This will get you out of the combo and generally let you get away. Knowing when to musou plays an extremely large role in Confront. It is often foolish to attack an enemy who has a full musou bar if you do not have yours full. Do not ever blow your musou. Musou should be used as: 1.An emergency escape. 2.A peel for a teammate. 3. An execute. 1 refers to getting yourself out of a combo or bad situation,while 2 is using musou to save a team mate. 3 is taking someone from a certain percentage of health to 0 with your musou. This will come with learning your weapon's damage output versus your target's defense. 7B.Counter Musouing When a musou goes off,there is a distinctive sound and animation. When this sound is heard, you generally have ~0.5s-1s to preform your musou to counter their's due to latency. What happens is they will musou,and then you will musou within that time frame. You'll both be invincible,thus negating your opponent's musou. It should be noted however,that if their musou bar is longer than yours,you will eat damage when your musou ends. To avoid this,if your musou gives you any mobility then you should use that to run from the enemy while musouing. This is a VERY important tactic that should be learned ASAP as it allows you to escape musous. It should be noted that most musous juggle on the first hit,and if your connection is good,you'll have a harder time counter musouing. 7C. Musou Spamming Musou spamming is a common and well known tactic that involves using nothing but musou with a high musou tempered weapon. These weapons usually include Iron Rod, Twin Picks,and Vision Staff. These players will have a very large musou bar and will only fight using it. They will reach their Advanced, try to lock a player down,then musou. Once this is complete (regardless if they get a kill or not) they will flee towards troops to get their advanced and musou up again. Vision staff is often exempt from this because the Advanced does not benefit the musou. 7CC. Countering Musou Spam Musou spam is counterable and possible to deal with. Here are some general tips: 1.Map awareness. Once you've identified the enemy team has a spammer, take note and watch the mini map like a hawk. Keep it zoomed in. See player 3 running to you? React. Run. Stop your combo. Just run. 2.Juking. Juking is the process of faking a combo or movement to encourage the enemy to retaliate with musou. Due to latency, this is a highly effective method. Hit your enemy 1-2 times,then run. Rinse and repeat. Make him think he's locked down and he'll panic and musou. This is best against Twin Picks,because they will often panic and hit aggression,giving away that they're about to musou. Counter by jumping,running,or counter musouing. 3.Toughness. If you're a fan of the Battle Axe or Crescent Blade,then you're in luck. I myself am a Battle Axe user. Basically get your advanced up and..take one for the team. Play stupid and wail on the enemy. When he musous,wait until you hit near no health,and hit toughness. You'll be at full health and he'll be left standing without his musou leaving him very vulnerable. This is a very good tactic,however it should be noted that team mates aren't always this aware and will die in the musou you are trying to purposely eat. 4.Ice. Ice is a fantastic counter to musou spammers if used correctly. Use the mini map to aim in a general direction and use area attacks.(Obviously this is only certain weapons). If you freeze a musou spammer, wail on them for a couple hits. Often they will start to panic and musou the second ice ends. Don't forget! If you musou a frozen person, they shouldn't have the chance to musou back once the ice ends! Finally,here are in depth tips: Iron Rod: 1.Granite Belt:This will allow you to air recovery out of the musou after about 2 hits. After performing a recovery, run from the spammer. 2.Blocking:It is possible to block the entire musou. The first swings will be in front of the user in a wide arc. Pay close attention to his movements and follow him with blocking. Watch his musou bar, as the bar gets near empty, the user will lean downwards to signal he's going to throw bombs. THE SECOND THE USER STOPS SWINGING AND BENDS OVER, HIT BACK (S by default) AND THEN BLOCK. If done correctly,you will turn around and block the bombs. You have close to 1.5-2s to turn around and block the bombs. Twin Picks: 1.Last second jump:Jumping as soon as the musou goes off will cause you to get hit once or twice,then fly backwards in safe distance. The best thing to do is wait for aggression,then mash jump. It should be noted that last second jump is another form of juking...combo the T.Pick user,then mash jump. 2.Face Checking: Face checking is the process of running into your enemy on purpose as if to combo them. Basically run to your enemy as if you're going to hit them. Bump into them,run past them. Run around them. They will mistake your intentions and blow musou a majority of the time,or musou out of frustration if you're circling them. You should take note to T.picks wide reach if you plan on using Face Checking. 3.Map Awareness version 2: Map awareness is the ultimate enemy to twin picks. Unlike Irod or V.Staff,they don't have speed. Their main objective is to spam c3 to stun you and then musou. They are slow and will often spam air charge as a result. Just look at your map a lot. See where they are. If you see them coming,you'll always get away. Vision Staff: 1.Counter dash attack: Vision staff is the least dangerous of musou spammers and therefore I've only written one detailed counter. The main objective of Vision staff is to dash attack and then musou. Rarely ever will a Vision Staff user combo you. The dash attack is a sudden rush forward. Counter this by dashing in the opposite direction. If your weapon's dash attack doesn't grant you mobility, and you think you might get locked in,musou. Musou in the direction of the vision staff user. They might not musou,and you might just land yourself a kill because they rarely have defense. 2.Granite Belt:This will allow you to air recovery out of the musou after about 2 hits. After performing a recovery, run from the spammer. 8.Blocking. Blocking is preformed by hitting the block button. Your character will go into a stance that will block any frontal attacks. During this time you can also strafe by hitting movement keys. However strafing will result in not blocking. 8A.Blocking Combos This is something else that comes from learning weapons. Everything is blockable one way or another. A common strategy is for enemies that you are blocking to slowly combo behind you. If this happens, wait for them to start to turn,and then run in the opposite direction. This cannot guarantee your safety as some weapons have wide arcs during swings. You'll have to time your blocking. Don't be predictable and stand still holding block. Block where they are going to combo,and watch them closely. Take off in the opposite direction,or even counter with an air charge or attack during a vulnerable moment. Its often seen that the Iron Rod's c5 cannot be blocked. This is the animation where the rod is slammed into the ground and fire explodes. THIS CAN BE BLOCKED. Count the number of swings,and when you hear the distinctive charge noise, HIT BACK(default S) AND THEN HIT BLOCK. You will block the first few swings,then turn around and block the explosion. You have about 0.5-1s to turn around and block the explosion. It should also be noted that some weapons are slow and you can block mid combo,using their charge attacks as a breather. Basically if you are being comboed,mash block. If they lead into a charge attack and are using a slow weapon,you will recover from the normal attacks and block in time to block the charge attack. 8B.Counter Blocking/Elemental block. Elemental blocking is done by holding block, and then also holding charge. If you have an orb equipped (or forged into your weapon) you will say a few words and begin glowing. During this time, your musou bar will deplete,but any attack that hits you will repel the attacker. This is a great tactic to master as you can basically peel for yourself. Orbs will activate,meaning an elemental block with ice has a chance to freeze the enemy. Master this technique to get comboers off your tail. 9.1 Hit KO Weapons 1 Hit KO weapons refer to weapons that are capable of dealing an (often seen as) unfair amount of damage with one attack. This damage will range between 30-70% of your health with 3 Defense Stars,depending on the weapon. Less than 3 Defense stars will result in higher percentage and even instant death. The most popular weapons are Hand Axe and Twin Fans,which will be discussed below. 9A.Dealing with Hand Axe Hand Axe will be the easier of the two to deal with due to its slow movement speed. Hand Axe's dangerous abilites are: 1.Thrust on e1. The character will do a quick spin and slash upward. 2.c3("rush attack). Quick overhead chops followed by a cleaving slash 3.c4. Throw the axe as a boomerang. So basically you want to recognize these abilities. Often Hand Axe will use Biltz to stun you before performing Thrust. It should be noted that the c3 WILL STAGGER/STUN YOU ON THE LAST HIT,LETTING HIM THRUST. While c4 with blitz will also stun you if you are hit by the axe. Take note to the c4(boomerang attack). Because of latency, this can hit you even though it did not on your screen. The best and only surefire way to dodge the boomerang throw is to jump. I often will jump towards the H.Axe user and perform a normal or air charge attack. One more thing to take note is that the H.Axe has Agression(triple attack strength) as its advanced. The most typical combo is to lock you down,then pop agression>c3>thrust. Avoiding this is simply blocking or staying mobile. The hand axe has very slow movement speed and its attack speed is medicore. MOBILTY WILL BEAT HAND AXE EVERYTIME. Also,play it smart. If he pops agression....don't fight him. Skip around and throw flowers at him for its duration. DO NOT ENGAGE HIM WITH AGRESSION UP. Don't get greedy. Back off and make him waste it. Without agression and knowing to jump over c4, Hand Axe can be very easily countered. One final note, a majority of Hand Axe attacks grant super armor. This means only a charge attack or musou will interupt him. Which means..don't attack with normal attacks to try to save a team mate or yourself. DO NOT TRY TO INTERUPT THRUST. If you aren't stunned,either move out of the way or block it.You WILL NOT interupt it before it gets off unless you air charge quickly. 9B. Dealing with Twin Fans Twin fans are a lot more tricky to deal with because they are highly mobile and have very fast attack speed. Twin fan's dangerous abilities are: 1.High mobility and attack speed 2.Crescent. A quick frontal slash with both fans. 3.Air Charge. The fan user will shoot fire at the ground. If this hits,you can be comboed when he lands 4.c4. Dive forward like an airplane. With biltz, this will stun,allowing crescent. In all honesty, beating twin fans is effectivly dodging the air charge. If you are hit by the fire, you are guarenteed to be locked into a combo unless a teammate peels the Twin Fan user. You will be hit by fire,and act as if you are following over. However you will be lifted off the ground and comboed the second the twin fan user lands. Combine this with Twin Fans high attack flask and you've got a problem. Aside from that, c4 will stun you(pretty much every twin fan user will use blitz). To counter this, count the number of attacks(while blocking of course!). If you count "one,two,three",and hear the charge sound..jump. It can be jumped over. Most twin fan users will attempt to combo into it again,so get ready to jump again. Or simply counter with an air charge or air attack. Crescent is the same as H.Axe's thrust,however it does not grant super armor. Due to latency,you may still get hit by it if you attempt to interupt it. As a recap, the main reason players get killed by Twin Fans is because they don't dodge (or block!) the air charge. The second you see him jump..hit jump yourself or hold block. The air charge is extremely dangerous and is basically a self setup. You cannot,at any cost,get hit by this. Take note to Twin Fans' flasking. Life is 1,and defense is 2. Twin Fan users will be squishy. If you lock them into a combo and have 4-5attack tempers..musou. You will probably kill them every time. As for mobility issues, I can't really help you if you are using a slow weapon. You'll have to learn your weapon and find the best way to deal with it. I use a rather slow weapon (Battle axe), so my general counter is to air charge or air attack often,and try to combo twin fans into a rush attack(c3) or Eclipse(c6) when they get up. It will be frustrating,but it will also be counterable. Ice and wind help,folks. 10.Teamwork. Not rambo work. While this is Dynasty Warriors, this isn't the one you played on the consoles where you were a one man army. One man armying in this game will often lead to death and probably hatred from your team. Be a team player,folks. 10A.Overview When in the lobby,take note to what weapons people are using. If someone is using a Battle Axe,they are probably going to take and try to control the enemy team. If someone using Twin Rods,they will probably babysit and play ranged. Learn the weapons and learn what they do, so you can compliment them. 10B.Peeling Peeling is basically saving a team mate. If a team mate is being comboed, and I combo the enemy or even musou him,I'll prevent him from hurting my teammate, giving said teammate time to run or fight back. Peeling is a very important mechanic as it can prevent deaths. If a team mate is getting destroyed terribly, don't sit by and watch. Run in there and musou. If you've got ranged attacks, use them on the enemies. Do anything you can to save your teammate as long as it won't result for death to you. Peel for your teammate,they just might peel back when you're in trouble. 10C.Combo and Musou Etiquette This is something that isn't discussed often but should be. Basically its ruining a teammates combo or musou. If you see a team mate comboing an enemy, and you KNOW your attacks would disrupt the chain..don't attack. Let your team mate perform the full chain and then go in. Same thing with musous. Twin Picks is the most vulnerable to this. If your team mate is using Twin Picks and musous an enemy..DON'T HIT THE ENEMY. You could knock the enemy out of the musou and ruin the kill. Watch where you're swinging that weapon! If you ruin a combo or musou,please be sure to apologize or make up for it with a peel or set up! 10D.Set ups Set ups are rare in unorganized games but still possible. In DWO, a set up basically comes from elements,namely ice and wind. Someone using ice will freeze an enemy, and the rest of the team will all target that frozen person. This will often result in a kill because you aren't splitting your damage across multiple targets. Watch for Ice or Wind on your team and always switch to the lowest health,frozen/winded target. If you would like to perform a set up,use a weapon with large area attacks with ice or wind. 10E.Babysitting Part 2 Part 2 of babysitting entails when a babysitter is on your team. Mention before hand if you would like to team up with the babysitter for the battle(Use a high damage weapon). If they agree, you will hold hands the entire battle and peel for each other. If one is taking damage, the other will stop the damage. Protect your babysitter and he/she will protect you. Take advantage of his/her ice or wind by using your strongest abilities on the target. 11.Base Control on the Battlefield Bases on the battlefield will give you a healing and elemental advantage. To capture them,you will either have to Defeat all troops in the base(2 and a half "waves") Defeat the Captains(4 Captains in each corner of the base) Defeat the commander/officers(Defeat the name person in the middle) Defeat the Juggernaunts(Kill 4 Juggernaunts) Defeat all the towers(Kill the 4 towers) 11A.Capturing As a general rule.capturing bases in Confront is seem as a waste of time unless the enemy is doing the same. Time spent capturing is time not spent flasking,peeling,or killing. If you are in trouble and there is a base nearby,it may be worth capturing. Take note that the enemy will chase you and give them the healing and elemental advantage,all while they harass you as you try to capture the base. 11B.Fighting in enemy bases Fighting in an enemy base is always a bad,bad idea The healing is absoutly amazing and WILL keep a player up unless 2+ players are on him,or you have a very high damaging weapon. I will always shout "b" in chat when enemies retreat into their base. "b" stands for "back" which means retreat and regroup up. If an enemy team is camping in a base,you will have to capture it. Capture,not fight. They want you to come in and fight them. You never at any point want to fight an enemy that has an advantage over you. 11C.Fighting in allied bases Likewise, fighting in a base you own is highly reccomended. You'll have to hope that the enemy is silly enough to follow you in and fight you. It should be noted that while the healing is amazing,it does not make you invincible. If you are losing the fight and they start capturing the base,run. You can harass them if you like(possibly getting a kill if they tunnel vision the base hard enough) but its often best to just run while they are distracted. Run to a team mate,or another base. I highly reccomend having your team camp out in a base if you are up against 3+ musou spammers, or 2 musou spammers with a baby sitter. 12.Mini map The mini map is located in the upper right corner. Yellow are neutral mobs, Red are enemy mobs, and Blue are allies. Keeping your eye on the mini map and learning to quickly glance at it every few seconds WILL result in less deaths on not only your end,but your team mates end as well. The enemies are always red, so if you see a red dot moving through blue dots,or yellow dots,you know you've probably got an enemy player sited. This is good because you now know their position. See a red dot heading towards a team mate? ALERT THEM! Don't sit by and watch. If you're close, head to the team mate. You may just stop a gank and get a kill. 12A.Zoom in function. Pressing the zoom button will....zoom in the map! This will give you a better idea of where enemies are near you. During a team fight (where more than one player from each team are duking it out) I highly recommend you keep the map zoomed in. This will allow you to see musou spammers and the like running to you or the team. Glance at this baby,because it will keep you alive! If you know 3 is a musou spammer and you see 3 running to you on the zoomed mini map,stop what you're doing and run! I also recommend using the zoom in as an aiming system. If you're using a large area attack weapon such as Battle Axe's Eclipse,use the zoom function to aim what direction you need to spin in. This can also be used as an aiming system for Twin Rods. 13.Disconnected! COM Section Disconnected refers to when you(or a team mate,or enemy) loses connection to the game. You(or your enemy) cannot log back into the match and will be taken to your/their house. When a disconnect(abbreviated"DC'd") happens, a message will come up in the middle of the screen alerting all players. "IE The Sun Jian's Forces Player 1 has been disconnected". A disconnected player will have COM by their name. This representes that the player is disconnected and is now COMputer controlled. 13A. Disconnected Team Mate If a team mate is ever DC'd, there is a chance the enemy will farm him(kill him over and over) because it will count towards the scoreboard for winning. This is frowned upon but will happen. If a team mate is DC'd,it is best to immeadently alert your fellow members and have everyone stack on the computer. This will prevent the enemies from rushing the computer and you'll probably land some kills. Stacking on the computer and constantly defending it may win the match because often enemies will tunnel vision the COM and leave themselves wide open. On the other hand,if your DC'd team mate(a big blue circle on the map without a number) is off far away(they often capture bases) you can just let it alone. Keep a close eye however on eye players. 13B. Disconnected Enemy If an enemy player is DC'd...it is frowned upon to farm them for scoreboard points. However, take note to what I wrote above. If the enemy team is stacked on the COM,don't tunnel vision. Fight the enemies first, COM later(again frowned upon). 14.Deaths When your health bar empties you'll be defeated. In most confront matches,you'll simply re spawn without losing an flasks. Be sure to check that retreat is set to "remain." 14A.How many deaths? How many deaths until its not okay? 3. 3 is the limit for whats acceptable. After 3 deaths you're considered feeding/being bad/ect. If you die 3 times you'll need to play it extremely safe. Don't fight without your musou full. Watch your back at all times. Heck,if you die 2 times I'd start picking up the pace. Wake up a little, run and get a drink. Don't dive in with tunnel vision(focusing on one and only one target and ignoring everything else). 14B.Knowing when to run Lastly and finally, if you think you're going to die, run. If you even have the slightest feeling of "maybe I shouldn't go in"...then run. Run,run,run. Don't ever play it risky. Only true musou if you know you're going to live. Getting a kill and then dying only makes the score even,not giving you the lead. Do not stand and fight trying to be honorable. Run. Get health and recover. Farm for a few seconds for flasks, and go back in. 15.About the author My ingame name is Proposal.SY1. I currently serve on Sun Jian as a Rear General. I'm a very active player and my weapon of choice is Battle Axe. If you play confront often you're guaranteed to see me at least once. Stay classy ^^